Existing power monitoring systems often include local user interfaces such as a power meter for a user to view information about equipment being monitored and/or to modify parameters and settings of the equipment. Typically, the local user interfaces require the user to be authorized to modify parameters and settings of the equipment or to initiate some action or control some features of the equipment. Authorization of the user is usually obtained by entering a password or pin on a keypad connected to the local user interface. Entry of the password typically requires physical contact of the user with the local user interface and very close proximity to the equipment being monitored, which represents increased safety and security risks.
Thus, a need exists for an improved method and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.